The present invention relates to a reproducing position control circuit and a reproducing system.
In recent years, some disk reproducing apparatuses for a CD or DVD have a follow-up reproduction function of storing the reproducing position information in a storage part when the power is turned off and continuing the reproduction from the continuing position by referring to the reproducing position information when the power is turned on later. In a disk reproducing apparatus for home use, a non-volatile memory that needs no backup power source is used for this storage part (e.g., refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-203464).
On the other hand, in a reproducing apparatus mounted on the vehicle, since it is unknown when the power fails if an accessory power source is not enough in rotating a sel-motor or starting an air conditioner, the reproducing position information is acquired periodically (e.g., every second) and stored in a RAM, and a backup power is supplied to the RAM to hold the reproducing position information when the power is cut off (e.g., refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-223411).
Herein, the reason why the RAM, but not the non-volatile memory, is used as the storage part is that the non-volatile memory is limited in the number of rewrites. For example, if the reproducing position information is rewritten at every second for one day, the number of writes is as large as 60 (sec)×60 (min)×24 (hour)=86400 times, whereby the non-volatile memory such as a flash ROM or an EEPROM in which the number of rewrites is about tens of thousands of times is unsuitable for the reproducing apparatus mounted on the vehicle.
A capacitor, for example, is used as the backup power source for the RAM, but if the charging is not made by starting up an engine of the vehicle, the backup power source is exhausted. Accordingly, there was a problem that if the charging is not made for a long time, the reproducing position information stored in the RAM disappears, disabling the follow-up reproduction.